Since U Been Gone
by BlueAngel1384
Summary: Trish decided not to retire, she and Ron had broken up so she stayed in the WWE, but she didn't expect and Old Flame to come back , will she fall for him again?


**Inside Your Heaven**

**Chapter 1**

Trish Stratus was backstaged getting ready for her match, her best friend Maria was talking to her while she warmed up against her match against the Women's Champion Lita.

Trish: I deserve to be the women's champion not Lita, she didn't win it fairly, her lover Edge screwed me of my title and tonight I am going to win it at all costs.

Maria: I can't stand Lita she slapped me for interviewing Edge, but thats just my job.

Trish: She is a witch thats all I can say but besides that, how are you and John doing?

Maria blushed, and Trish giggled, it was so cute, John and Maria had just admitted their feelings to each other after what Umaga did to Maria, John was literally pissed off at Bischoff.

Maria: Things are fine, but alot of the divas want to cause trouble.

Trish: Yeah don't worry about them, they are all jealous, they all wanted John to like them.

John sneaks in the room without them noticing and then he flips the lights off and the girls start screaming.

John flips the switch back on and he is laughing soon though Trish has him in one of her moves and he says sorry, and she lets him go but they are laughing also.

Trish: That wasn't nice Cena, you scared me and Maria

John: Just stopped in to see what you girls were gossiping about

Maria: We are not gossiping.

John: Did you hear that Steph & Vince have a huge surprise concerning WWE tonight, and I guess its that huge that they have promised the fans will love it.

Maria: I wonder what it is?

Trish: You never know with Vince, or any of the McMahons

John: Its time for your match Trish, Good Luck.

Trish: Don't worry, I will be the next women's champion in a few minutes

Maria: I hope so, but remember Edge will be out there also and he'll do anything to keep from Lita from losing.

Trish: I know but I have to focus on Lita right now if he tries anything well I guess we'll all see what the outcome will be.

Maria: Good luck Sweetie, I will be backstage with John rooting for you

John: Ummm Enough of this Chit Chat girls Trish's music is playing...

Trish: Oh my, thanks for luck guys , lets hope it works for me...

Trish comes out of the curtains as the crowd roars in excitement, it seemed like everyone loved Trish, but there were a bunch of Lita fans also, but alot of people turned on her with the crap she pulled this year.

Trish enters the ring as Lita and Trish have a stare down.

Lita has a microphone as the crowd boos her and calls her all sorts of names...

Lita: Trish I will understand if you want to cancel this match, considering you don't have a prayer in winning this title

The crowd boos her, and Trish grabs the mic out of Lita's hand quick, and the crowd goes wild... Lita looks pissed.

Trish: No I am not scared, I am very confident I will win.

Lita: Well I talked to Bischoff and No Disqualifications match is now our match so you know Edge may help me but hardly because I will beat your ass 1-2-3

Trish was thinking she should've known Lita went to Bischoff, she cursed in her head, she was going to somehow beat Lita with Edge but how. But she couldn't think that right now, as Lita went and smacked her across the face.

Trish snapped out of her thoughts as she fought back, she gave all in this fight all 100 of her went into this fight, she was going to be damned that she would lose so easy to Lita.

But soon Lita had tagged in Edge he went to spear Trish she moved out of the way and he accidently speared his girlfriend, Trish did a stratusfaction move on Edge but he moved out of the way as she fell on her face.

Trish felt the worse pain ever, as Lita went to use her move when Trish moved out of the way, Edge got a chair and was about to set it up on Trish's head and neck when suddenly the crowd got so loud, Trish had no idea who it was or why the crowd was so excited, all she remembered seeing was Edge bounce off the side of the ring as Trish slowly got to her feet, Lita was now ready to hit Trish but Trish used her Matrix move and ended up giving Lita stratusfaction, Trish went for the win 1-2-3 . She did it. Trish had won.

Trish got to her feet as she held her side but as soon as the belt was in her hands she held it up high in the air, once she looked behind her, her eyes grew wide, never in a million years had she expected him to be here, she was just completely shocked as he smiled at her, and got out of the ring. Lita and Edge were knocked out on the side of the ring as Trish stared up at the top of the ramp as he turned around as the crowd cheered him, there standing in front of Trish and the fans of the WWE was none other then The Rock.

Stay Tuned for More!


End file.
